Titanic: The Singing Ship
by I heart Samchel
Summary: What happens when Mr. Shue and the glee club somehow get magicaly transported back to the RMS Titanic? Centries collide and adventure rises, that's what! I knw, horrible summery! Please read and review!
1. How did we get HERE?

**A/N: Okay, so this is my first crossover story. I've decided to combine my two favorite things to see on a telivison screen together: Titanic and Glee. I hope you enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

Rachel fell onto the deck of the ship, along with her boyfriend Finn, Mr. Schuster, Puck, Mercedes, and the rest of the glee club. "Ouch!" Rachel rubbed her head. "Well that hurt!"

Finn stood up and reached a hand out for her. "You okay?"

Rachel nodded as she took Finn's hand and let him help her up. "Yeah. I just had a bumpy landing."

Finn smiled at his girlfriend. "We all kinda did." Rachel let out a giggle.

Quinn rolled her eyes. "I don't know why you're so giddy, Berry. Do you even know where the hell we are?"

"Hey, hey, hey!" Mr. Schuster stood up in between the two girls. "Take it easy."

Kurt stood up and looked around. "Okay, what just happened."

Puck stood up and cracked his back. "I think that's what we're all tryin' to find out."

Rachel looked around some more. "It looks like we're on a boat."

Santana let out a sigh of irritation and rolled her eyes. "Yeah, no shit, Sherlock."

"I think that we should think about how we got here." Artie said, pushing up his glasses. "We were in the science lab, and then what?"

Tina shook her head. "I don't remember. I completely blanked out after we opened that closet door."

Sam nodded. "So did I."

"Wait a second!" Rachel walked up to a white door. "It says property of white star line."

Puck crossed his arms. "So?"

Santana shook her head in confusion. "What are you getting at, Berry?"

"Don't you guys understand? White star line?" The group shook their heads. "We're on the…Titanic."

"Last month, I had to stay home from school because I had Titanic." Everybody gave Brittney a confused look.

Quinn shook her head. "Wai-wai-wai-wait. The Titanic sunk."

"And your point?"

"So we're just gonna…_die_?" The group exchanged worried looks.

"No." Rachel said proudly. "I'm not dying until I get my tony award. We're just going to have to stop this ship from sinking!"

"And how do you suppose we do that?" Kurt crossed his arms.

"I…" Rachel began. "I have no idea."

* * *

**A/N: Sooooo? What did you think? Please review! I'll try to update soon!**


	2. Do you love him?

**A/N: Sorry that I haven't updated in a while. I've just been really busy.**

**But anyway, here's chapter two:**

**

* * *

**

The glee club walked into the grand dining room trying to ignore the stares. _"As if we don't get enough of this at school." _Rachel thought.

"Why are all the people dressed so funny?" The situation was far too complicated for Brittany to understand.

"Because…" Quinn tried to think an answer less complicated than the real one. "…because we're at a costume party."

"oooh." Brittany nodded in understanding.

"…So we've decided to speed up…" They heard a voice from a table behind them.

"I think I've figure out how to stopped this ship from sinking." Rachel exclaimed. The group looked at her in confusion. "Just follow me." The group followed her to the table. "Excuse me?"

The man stopped talking and the seven people sitting at the table stared up at them. "Yes?"

"We happened to overhear your conversation and we would like to advise you that it is_ not_ a good idea to speed up this ship."

A man with black hair looked at her in disgust. "Shouldn't you escort these _steerage_ passengers out of the first class dinning hall?"

Mr. Shue shook his head in confusion. "What makes you think that we're steerage passengers?"

Before the man could answer, Brittany petted a girl with flaming red curl's dress. "I like your costume."

"She gave the blond a puzzled look. "Costume?"

The black haired man let out a small, ignorant, laugh. "You're the ones who are wearing costumes with your ridiculous clothing."

That set Mercedes off. "Alright white boy, what'd you just say? Did you just dis my outfit?"

Santana stood next to her. "Wheezy's right, and unless you want your faced messed up, you'd better not be up in my girlzz grill."

"What did she just say?"

A man with a black mustache looked at him and shrugged. "And exactly why shoudnt we speed up?"

"Because. If you speed up, then the ship sinks, and if the ship sinks, we all die, and I'm NOT dying until I get my tony!"

The girl with the red hair tilted her head. "What's a tony?"

Rachel's face became red. "What's a tony? Who the hell doesn't know what a tony is? Have you just gotten out of prison. Do you live under a rock? Are you made of stone? This is the most-"

"Rach?" Mr. Shue interrupted.

"What!"

"It's 1912. Tony hasn't been invented yet."

"Oh." Rachel smoothed out her skirt and gave her a sweet and cheerful smile. "My apologies." The girl nodded.

"Can someone please tell me what's going on?" An older woman with flaming red hair said.

"_She must be the other girl's mother."_ Quinn thought.

Just then a waiter walked over to them. "May I please take your order?"

"We'll both have the lamb, rare, with very little mince salt."

"You gonna cut her meat, too there Cal?" A plump woman with black hair asked. Mr. Shue and the kids laughed.

"Dude, why are you pushing this girl around? Did you ask if she even likes lamb?" Finn asked the man, whose name was apparently Cal.

"Don't tell me what I can an cannot say to my fiancé!"

"Whoa, did he just call her his fiancé? Sam asked.

"Wouldn't that be robbing the cradle a little bit?" Artie asked.

"He's not even hot!" Santana exclaimed.

"I beg your pardon?" the older woman asked.

"Well, you know." Quinn said. "She's like seventeen and he's like thirty. Don't you think that's a little…wrong?"

"Thank you!" The red headed girl exclaimed.

"Rose!"

"Excuse me." The girl walked away from the table. Quinn followed her to the deck.

"You don't love him, do you?"

"What? I beg your pardon?"

"Why are you doing this to yourself?"

"Doing what to myself?"

"You know, marrying someone you don't even love." She stuck out her hand. "I'm Quinn, by the way."

The girl shook her hand. "I'm Rose." She looked around to make sure no one could hear her. "I…don't love him."

"Then why are you marrying him?"

"It wasn't much of a choice. My mother made me marry him…for his money."

"Listen, Rose. You seem like a strong, independent woman. And you deserve better. Because that Cal dude doesn't seem that great."

"Thank you." She said in almost a whisper. "But…I don't think I have a say in all of this."

Quinn let out a small laugh. "Of course you do. It's your life!"

"Tell that to my mother and Cal."

"You're not one of them. You're…different…in a good way."

Just then, Cal walked onto the deck. "Come along, Rose. You will apologize for making a fool out of yourself.

Rose sighed. "Goodbye, Quinn."

"Goodbye, Rose." _"This isn't right."_ Quinn thought. _"I need to do something to save this girl."_

* * *

**A/N: What did you think? I will take one shot requests for both Glee and Titanic. Just PM me your iea! **

**Please Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys! I know I'm not supposed to do this, but I'm making this chapter just an authors note.**

**I can no longer write this story. I'm very busy, with school, and dance competions, and gymnastics and the two other stories that I'm working on.**

**If there is anyone who would like to adopt this story, please PM me. (I really wanted Samchel (Sam & Rachel) to be a couple by the end, so if you like them together, that's great)**

**If no one says that they want to adopt this story, I'm deleting it.**

**Thank you for your time**

**~ gleelover117**


End file.
